Predictable Disasters
by lillilie13
Summary: The flock is captured. Max acts the same way she always has. Iggy gets expiremented on and sort of gets his eye sight back,plus something else. Fang gets a new ability. They meet a new enemy. And some people come back. Not good at summaries. Just read please!
1. Chapter 1

_If you have not read the latest book, Fang, dont worry i put nothing in this that will ruin it_

_DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own M.R. nor have i ever met JP. i am just a crazy fan_

**MAX POV. . .**

It seemed like life for us had been going farly well lately. We had a house that was very well hidden and still farly close to my mom and Ella (my half sister). Angel had not been harassing me about how she should be the leader of the flock every five seconds. Nudge had been so happy and occupied with the fashion magazines that my mom got her and the 'create your own clothing line' kit that she also received. Gazzy and Iggy had not been blowing things up lately nor had they been making bombs (well as far as i know) that would give away where we were hiding. And Fang. He was still by my side and backed me up on almost everything. Yes we do get into arguments sometimes but not much anymore. But of course this is my life we are talking about here so you must have figured out that something must go wrong. You might of even picked up on the key words, like 'it seemed' and 'had' but hey, maybe i just use those kind of words alot. I don't keep track of that kind of stuff.

The flock and I had just finished dinner when we all decided that we needed to go and take a 'just for fun' flight in the clear night sky. If you were thinking just now 'and then you started to get shot at from strange robots that you had never seen in your life before because these were the new and improved kind' congrats you were right. Jeez, does it seem ike my life is somewhat predictable when it comes to things like this? But I bet that you didn't guess that the strange new robots would shoot sleeping gas, nets, and other types of gasses mixed in the the bullets they were shooting at us. To make things better, these new robots seemed indestructible. Meaning that they won. We all got caught, again.

One thing has not changed over the years in the flock. All of us still HATE being stuck in dog cages and having the oh too familiar scent of chemicals in the air. We were back in a lab. Not the school though, this place seemed even more creepy. If that's possible. Any way, in the cage to my right was Iggy, holding his knees and slowely rocking back and forth. To my left was Nudge. I could see that she had her brave face on but I could also see the tears running down her bruised cheek. Across from me was Fang. By the expression on his face I could tell that he had retreated to one of the only safe places here, himself. Gazzy was across from Iggy looking scared but also like he was wishing that he had hid a bomb with him when we had gone for our 'fun flight' that didn't turn out to be so fun. Angel was across from Nudge, looking determined that she was getting out of here soon but also with a bit of fear showing in her eyes. Bet she didn't know about us being kidnapped this time. So since my flock looked like they were out of all hope, when the first white coat appeared and stopped in front of my crate and bent down to tell me something, I acted on my Max instincts that normally seem to either save the day or put us in more danger than we started out in. I interrupted before he had a chance to make a sound.

"Is it really that hard to leave us alone? I mean really, do you want us that much? Have no other mutants to tourture and harrass? Oh wait, isn't that because you RETIRED all of them? I believe so. How about we see just how great you are at surviving, because that is what you are trying to help people do, right, bu letting me or any one of us out and have a little hand to hand fight? Let's see who the better survivor is. But wait, haven't we already proven that? I think we have. And what have you proved? Nothing that I know of. I bet that _you_ haven't had to eat dessert rat or insects to just stay alive and not starve. I bet that _you_ have never woken up with your mouth taped shut and your hands and feet tied together in the middle of the night, being dragged who knows where while watching a clone of you laying down where you just were, but still manage to escape even that. WE are the survivors. So maybe it's your time to be RETIRED!" For not being a public speaker, I do believe that I do a pretty good job at getting my point through while making my own little speeches. Hey, it's a skill that has improved over the years.

Anyway, the scientist stood up and walked away, without telling me what he was going to. I looked around and saw five pairs of eyes on me, even Iggy was looking me strait in the eye, with small grins on each grimy face. I like to think that the reason for this was because I had just given them the reassurance they needed to get out of here. That would really help at this point.

_Sorry that its so short but if you liked this and want to read more, leave a comment. I will NOT post the next part until I have at least 2 comments. The next part is longer, I promise!So please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: me own nothing in this, understand?_

**Max POV:**

About a hour later, three more white coats showed up. This time they stopped at Iggy's cage. "Are you sure this is the one they wanted?" said the only female scientist there in a specticle voice.

"Yes. The head scientist want's to run more tests on these mistakes before. . . Starting with this one," said the white coat farthest away from my cage. Well I sure was not going to sit there and watch these creeps take Iggy away. How unlike me would that be?

"Excuse me, but if you want to take any of us back there, you might have a better chance living on the sun," I said in my softest, most menacing voice I can use. The one I try to save for the special occasions such as this one. You want to know what happed next? The white coat that had not talked yet pushed my cage over, making my arm get twisted in a very painful way and get pinned between the cage and my body, feeling like it was being pulled off, and told me to hush.

Which of course made Fang mad. He got mad because he has this new thing going on now; he doesn't like to see me hurt. So he put on his most scariest face and with his most ruthless voice, even scary than mine I must admit, told the scientists to leave. Well lets just say that's all he said. Just read in between the lines there. The white coats left, but the creeps took Iggy with them. Do they not know how to listen? Or do the people that have to be around us now have to go through a 'How To Ignore Threats From Mutant Bird Kids' class now? I don't know, but one thing I was sure of was that I was ready to take on a batch of the new robot things when they took Iggy away. Nobody ignores me and then Fang. Heck, nobody ignores me and takes one of my flock to hurt them. Now they will pay. Now they will have to deal with a very angry Max. And nobody likes the very angry Max. It seems to lessen my charm when I am snarling at people. Which is why you don't make me mad unless you have a death wish.

They brought Iggy back several hours later. His head was wrapped up from his forehead to right under his nose. What had they done to him? He was still unconcious when they dropped is cage down next to mine. He didn't move. The only thing that kept a little reassurance in me was the movement of his chest showing me that he was still breathing, still alive.

"_Max? Are we getting out of this place soon? I want to leave_." Angel had not talked to me with her mind this whole time. I had seen her communicating with Gazzy when they first took Iggy away but that's it. She had been unusually quiet. Plus she seemed to be getting more scared with every minute passing. That was not a good sign. That meant that everyone else was starting to give up all hope as well. Because she would only start to give up when the others started to give up. I needed to do something, and fast.

The white coats took Iggy back again a few hours later. When he came back, his head was not wrapped up so we all could see how swollen his nose was and that he had two black eyes and a long scar between them. What did they do to him? "Ig? Are you alright? God, what did they do to you?" I whispered to him. His eyes were still closed; he hadn't opened them since he got back. But we could all see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

When he did open his eyes though, we all saw what the white coats had done. Even though his eyes were all red, we could all tell that those were not his eyes in his head. "What's that smell?" Iggy asked after he opened his eyes. I didn't understand what he was talking about. Nothing smelled any different. "That smell. What is it? It wasn't here earlier." Well that explains what the crazy evil white coats did to him. The tried to fix his eyesight, _again_, and failed, _again_, and they 'improved his sense of smell.

A white coat that we had never seen before appeared then, like he had been listening to our conversation, looked down at Iggy and then took some notes down. "Being able to smell that well will face. It is just a side effect of the experiments," the scientist informed us. Like he wanted to be nice to us. He turned around and left the room, leaving us all alone, _again_. And very confused. Well, more confused then I had been at least. To add to that, my anger was just getting higher now. I was now mad at myself for not being able to think of a sarcastic remark for the white coat before he left. I blame him for that.

The next day, I assume it is the next day because lights were turned back on and far away voices were heard again, the white coats split us up. Nudge, Angel, and I were moved to one room, that had no window and a door that opened from the other side, and the boys were moved to another room. I assume it was the same layout as ours. The only good news out of all of this is that we were finally out of the horrible dog cages. And they gave us food for the first time since we got here. We each received a wonderful foam tray that had some kind of soup, a stale role, an apple, and a plastic cup of water. No silverware. Now how did they expect us to work on our manners if we didn't get to eat with silverware? Oh well, their loss. We were so hungry that all three of us crammed the bread into our mouths at once. But then I remembered that we probably would be getting any more food for a while. "We need to save the apples. Go ahead and eat the soup, just try to take your time," I could only hope that Fang was saying something along those lines to Iggy and Gazzy. If they got food. Hopefully they got food. The girls listened to me without a question and slowed down on eating their soup so I went back to eating mine. The soup tasted like water mixed with a little bit of flavoring and dirt but I was so hungry that I didn't care. I had eaten worse. And this was at least a little bit above dessert rat. Right after we had finished our soup, another surprise came. The door opened and someone else was thrown into the room. Her arms were all bruised and scraped up. Her hair was all tangled up. After a minute she stood up and looked around at all of us. That's when I got a good look at her face. What was _she_ doing here?

_There you go. The 2nd chapter. And its a cliffy! Hope you liked it. Now please comment. It will make me happy. Most likely will post next chapter in 2 days because I will be busy._


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**sorry it has taken more time than i thought it would for me to finally get to post. i know that i am only 1 day late but i like deadline's and i missed one. so once again sorry. another thing that i would like to say is that i am realllllly getting tired of the chapters being called 'chapter 1', 'chapter 2' and so on so i would really like it if at least one person made up names for them and left them in a comment. that would really make me happy. that's all for now. and i promise that the next 2 chapters will be up very shortly.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go. chapter 3. hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER****: me do not own**

MAX POV. . .

Have you ever felt like you would never see anybody ever again and not even think about them for a long time and then they just suddenly appear in your life unexpectedly and make your life even more upside down? Well if you haven't, let me just tell you that it can really make your head hurt and completely suprise you. Since I am so good at surprises, it only took me about five seconds to notice where I had seen this girl before. The second thing that I noticed after her face was her _wings_. They were slightly away from her like she was ready to run and take off at any moment, which was kind of pointless in this room, considering the low ceiling and the fact that there were no windows to jump out of, but whatever she prefers is fine. Some of you might be wondering 'who is this girl that has wings and that you have met before? I don't care how she looked, I just want to know who she is!' Well let me give you some clues. The flock met her a long time ago. Like way before we ever even started looking for who our parents were. Need another hint? The flock helped her and a bunch of other mutants escape at the same time I first killed my half brother Ari. Know who I am talking about now? Yes, the other mutant bird winged girl that we had helped escape from the Institute. Back then she about ten. Now she looked way older. And guess the best part. She remembered who we were. "You are the girl that saved me from that wretched place so many years ago," she whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes. And you are the one who took all of the other ones away. To safety," I answered, still a little shcked. Who would have thought that our paths would ever cross again? Not me. I was still trying to figure out how she was here when she answered the question I was asking myself in my head.

"Me and Koda are the only ones left from that time. Do you remember Koda? That's not what I called him back then, but that's now his name. He was the little one you handed off to me before you were attacked by that Eraser. Before I go any further, I just want to thank you for. ."I cut her off there. Now I had even more questions.

"Let's back up here. Okay now lets start with some simple questions. What is your name? What happened to the others? How did you and Koda, right? stay alive if all the others are not here anymore?" Okay so maybe they were not all simple questions but those were the ones in my head at that time.

"I call myself Light because of my power. I will show you that later, when it gets dark in here. The others were either killed right in front of me or kidnapped back. We all had to keep moving around; keep on the run. I always was by Koda because he was always so scared. I raised him. I taught myself how to fly so every time there was danger and I knew that there was no hope in fighting, I would grab Koda and take flight. Then we would fly to safety. Only once did we find one of the others. Gabe was one of the others with wings. But he hid them very well, so I don't know if that helps you at all. Anyways, he had been captured about three weeks before we found him free and what news he had scared me even more than I was. He said that he had escaped from a prison that had just been killing all mutants. He said that the only reason he was alive was because of you. Don't know what he was really talking about then and he didn't want to explain so I just let it be. He was killed by robots two weeks after he brought that news to me. I watched him die and then because of that, I wanted revenge. Gabe was my age, about, and I had grown up with him always in the cage next to mine. Watching him die was a lot harder than it was watching the others die. So I went seeking revenge. With Koda of course. I couldn't just leave him somewhere. What if something would have happened to him while I was gone? What if something happened to me and he was stuck by himself? So then we found this place, and as you can tell, we got captured. They took him away from me this morning. I really hope that nothing has happened to him. I could never live with myself."

Hearing Light's story kind of hit home for me. Having to always try to take care of somebody? Watching someone you care about die? Sound like anybody else here? Uh maybe, ME? And then to hear that I had saved this Gabe person and then her having to watch her be killed really bothered me. I can't even think about what I would do if any of my flock was not with me anymore. Her story also brought back memories of Ari, and how he also contributed to helping her friend even if she did not know that. I did and that's all that matters. It's going to take a little bit of time to hear the rest of her story and find out what she knows but I now know one thing. When we escape from this, Light and hopefully Koda will be with us. I cannot leave them behind. Maybe it's just because I see so much of myself in this girl but also maybe because I can truly feel that she needs help. And I was going to give it to her.

Later that night, after we heard the rest of what she had gone through, and the lights were finally turned off for the 'night', Light showed us just why she called herself 'Light'. She made her skin glow, literally, lighting up the entire room with a soft light. It was kind of strange and kind of beautiful at the same time. It was amazing. Not a skill that I would consider life saving but defiantly useful. Angel and Nudge were completely awed with Light's story and her power. It was really nice to see them sort of happy after all this time of them being so upset. Now is the time that I need to figure out an escape plan. But I need to figure out where the boys are being kept. And where we will be able to find Koda. But the first thing that needed to be done was to get some sleep. I would be no help to anyone if I was so tired that I couldn't think strait, like I was beginning to get. Right before I fell asleep though, I felt Angel's hand on my shoulder and heard her whisper,"I will wake you if I here anything dangerous coming," and with that I fell fast asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. the fourth will be up in a few days and it will be told by Fang and be what the boys have been going through. please comment. like i have said, it makes me happy and it might make me post the next chapter sooner. **


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter..I finally have time to type this out and my computer is fixed. and as I said at the end of the last chapter, this one is told by Fang. It starts right after the girls are taken away from the boys. Hope you enjoy

**Fang POV. . . **

Why did they have to separate us? Its hard enough to have to be stuck in a cage and see Max trapped in one too. This is far, far worse than anything that they have inflicted on us before. Its tearing me apart from the inside. Maybe they know what it does to me when Max isn't here with me or even in eyesight. Maybe they know how i fall and always return to her even when i try running to protect her. They know my weakness. I dont even have once traitor, Angel, here with me to try and reassure me that everything will work out some way or another. Thats what she did this morning while we were all still together but when we were all trapped in those stupid dog crates. Its killing me to be away from Max. But i have to stay strong. For Iggy and Gazzy at least. To be able to keep being able to tell myself that i will se her again and that all of us will get free. I really hope that they havent done anything to her. Or Nudge or Angel for that matter. How could i be so stupid? They are apart of this flock just as much as all of us and here i am sitting here only worring about Max and myself. I am so selfish. If anything has happend to any of them it will rip me to pieces.

I can tell that Gazzy is trying to stay strong, or at least try to look strong, but it is very clear while just looking at him that he is barely holding on to sanity. He hates to be away from Angel, even when she was a traitor. I think that he beleives that it is his job to protect her since he is her true older brother, the only real family member in our flock. And I bet he feels like he is useless unless he can help. But he is not useless so I need to fix this whole mess by getting the girls with us and then getting every one out of this prison.

Iggy just sat still in his cage all day. The only time I really knew what he was thinking is when he said the first words of the day. "3 things. First off, when is this _improved_ smelling going to go away? Im sick of having to smell chemicals even stronger than normal. Second, where did they take the girls? I am starting to miss Max's sarcasm about everyting and Nudge thinking outloud and knowing that Angel was listening to me rant about how this whole thing sucks. And lastly, I am starving. What do we have to do to get some food in this place? And I wouldn't mind some some stretching room if our wardens would allow it."

Since I didnt have an answer to any of those questions I just answerd honestly. "I have no idea when your _improved_ smelling will go away. I have no clue where they took the girls. And I don't know how to get some food but I am pretty hungry too." And right after I finished whitecoats appeard, just like they had been listening to us.

There were six whitecoats total that showed up. Two went to each of us and picked up our cages. Since we were all so worn out and basically stuck we didnt put up our normal fight. We would wait and to that when we had more of a chance of winning.

They carried us to a room with gray walls, gray carpet, no windows, and no real door. The door was wall that moved up like a garage door. The lights were somehow in the celing but no way to get to them. There goes that way of letting Gazzy make a bomb. "Look at the bright side. At least we are out of those stupid cages and we have a little room to move around. At least one of your wishes even though it really wasnt a wish, you just said that you wouldn't mind it." said Gazzy in a small voice.

"Stop rambaling like Nudge Gazzy." was all Iggy could reply with.

"Iggy! Be nice! Gazzy is just trying to help out a little." I snapped at Ig. Gazzy's eyes had gotted watery and that was my first big clue that he had basically had it. He wanted this all to end. I went over to where he was sitting in the corner and wrapped my arm around him. "Hey little dude. Its okay. We are going to get out of here just fine. Just go to sleep and I will wake you when this all gets better. Just relax and everything will be fine." He didnt say anything. He just scooted over a little and layed down and went strait to sleep. Iggy also went to sleep, leaving me nobody to talk to. I was so tired that I accidently fell asleep too but woke up and was on my feet in an instant when the door opend. I could tell that Iggy woke up too-his breathing became faster like it does when he wakes up nervous-but he stayed sitting looking like he was asleep. Three trays of food were pushed inside and the door slammed shut again.

Gazzy woke up when the door slammed. He walked over to where I was standing looking at the food. "Is it safe to eat?" He asked quietly. Each tray held what looked like a stale role, a bowl of some sort of soup, and a plastic cup full of water. I took one tray and took a nibble out of everything and took a sip out of the plastic cup. Since I didnt fall over dead, I assumed it was safe and told the boys to each grab a tray. We all had eated the role before I relized that we might not get any more food for a very long time. "Dudes, stop eating. We need to save what we have left. Don't know when we will get more food in this place so might as well save it as long as we can." The silently pushed their trays to the side of the room and came and sat down next to me without complaining.

Now that I had some sleep and was no longer starving this was the time to think up an escape plan. The first part had to be how to get out of this room. The second part had to be how to find the girls and then get them free. The third part had to be how to get out of the building without being chased by too many people/robots. Sounds easy enough.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dont know when the next one will be up but I will try to get it up as fast as I can! Please leave a comment. They still make me happy. And if you want to read the rest of the boys story leave a message telling me that or else I will go back to writing the girls story instead. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Okay here is chapter 5. So sorry that it took so long to get up. I went on vacation and just got back. Hope you enjoy! _

_**FANG POV**_

I woke up when bright lights were turned on. Well I guess that means its morning. Or the scientists are trying to see how well we sleep in bright rooms. Either way, I was still tired. Then I remembered that I had been on guard when I had fallen asleep. Not good. Panicked, I looked around the small room. I spot Gazzy curled up and asleep. Then I see Iggy sitting against the opposite wall from Gazzy. His unseeing eyes are open. So he is awake. Maybe he woke up by himself because I was supposed to wake him to be on guard when I got tired. Which I forgot to do. I am an idiot.

"Morning Ig," I say quietly. He doesn't respond. He just keeps sitting there looking at me strait in the eyes. Wait. Iggy can normall look like he is looking close to looking me strait in the eye but he is always a little off. Being blind and all. But not right now. He just stares at me.

"I..I can see," he whispers so quietly I can barely here him.

I walk over to where he is sitting and sit next to him. Then I look at his eyes. The cloudiness that I have seen for so many years is gone. Is it true? Can he really see? Did the messed up scientists really succeed this time in trying to give Iggy is eyesight back?

He smiled and looked around the room.

"I can see! I can actually see! After all this time!"

He sounded so happy that I couldn't help but be happy too.

"That's amazing Iggy!" I gave him a high five and for the first time in a long time I was not afraid that he was going to miss my hand and be mad at himself..or hit me by accident.

"This is amazing! Now I will really be able to help! And when did your hair get so long? And why didn't anybody tell me how gross we look? Dang I missed alot being blind. I can't wait till the girls find out!" As if figuring out what he said while he said it, he got quieter when he started talking about the girls. He also hadn't said the rest of that very quiet.

"Whats going on?" Gazzy said sleepely. "What happend?"

Before I could say anything Iggy shouted out "My eyesight is back! I can see again Gazzy!"

After taking a second to realize what he had just heard Gazzy got this huge grin on his face. For not seeing the flock this happy (or even close to this happy) alot, this really made me happy. Even though I didn't show most of it because im supposed to be no emotions Fang. But I was still smiling.

"I knew you would get your eyesight back someday Iggy! I just knew it! Oh now we can make even better bombs since you can see to make them yourself now!" Gazzy stood up and ran over and half tackled half hugged Iggy. Both of them laughing. Only thing that would have made this scene perfect would be if the girls were here to see it too.

"Hey Ig? Can you still smell really crazy well?" I was wondering it so I just had to ask.

"Yeah. But ive gotten more used to it now so im okay with it. As long as Gazzy just doesn't show us why he has his name." He said while rubbing Gazzy's head.

"What? I can't help it." Gazzy said defensively.

"Okay stop it you two. Let's eat some food and then start to plan or escape and rescue plan." I said trying to sound like the boss.

We divided up the remaining food knowing that we were all too hungry to get full by just eating a few bites and knowing that hopefully we wouldn't be stuck in here for much longer.

"I haven't been this close to almost being full in a long time!" Gazzy said. And it was true. When your always on the run you eat when you can and normal you don't get stuffed from it. But this one time, we were almost full. Almost good. And again I hoped that the girls were given food too because out of hunger we did not save any for them.

"Okay guys. Time to make a plan. If either of you have been hiding a bomb now would be the time to tell me." My first goal is to make a plan to get out of the room. Then we will figure out how we will find the girls and then we will make a plan to get out of the building but that will be just a guessing game since I have no clue what we will have to go up against to get out and to be free. One thing at a time though.

_**

* * *

**_

MAX POV

"Max! Wake up!" I woke up to Nudge pushing my shoulder.

"What? Im up. Im up! You can stop pushing me!" I told her and sat up.

"Angel and I are hungry and I think that Light is too even though she hasn't said anything about it but I know that I am so I don't see how she couldn't be since I don't even know when she ate last or if she has eaten anything recently." I put my hand over Nudges mouth so she would stop talking.

"Okay let me see how much food we have left." I stood up and walked over to look at the food. Probably enough for all four of us to have a snack out of it and it would be gone. But at least it wouldn't be that small of a snack and food was food. I split up the remaining food into four piles, two of the piles slightly smaller than the other two. The smaller piles would be mine and Light's. Nudge and Angel got a little more because they are younger and need more than I do and I am not going to give extra food to Light because I still wasn't completely 100 percent sure I trusted her. "Okay here you go. Eat up. Now hopefully we either get out of this prison today or they give us more food. Heck I am fine with both of those things happening."

We all ate slowly trying to make every bite last but our plates were still empty very fast.

"Okay listen up!" I clapped my hands together to make Nudge and Angel stop talking. "Next order of business is to figure a way out of here. And then how to get the guys. And maybe try to get Koda. But of course the guys. Any ideas? Have any of you sudenly found out about a new ability you have that can just get us all out of here safely? If so, speak up now." Of course nobody answered but I still thought that it was better to try and be funny about this whole thing so that Nudge and Angel wouldn't get too scared.

_Okay there you go. Chapter 5. Hope you all liked and and please leave a comment because until I get 6 comments I am not posting the next chapter. Its 6 comments! Not that hard of a goal here people. _


	7. Chapter 6

_Okay here it is. The sixth chapter! Yay! and that means that I have 6 reviews on this story! once again..Yay! Reviews make me happy! Which is why I am putting this chapter up! Okay well here is the story!_

_**FANG POV:**_

Of course Gazzy and Iggy didn't have any bombs left. If they did we would already be free. Or being held with our hands and feet tied down. But hopefully it would have been the first thing. Anyways we didn't have any bombs. And our food was out.

After sitting there for half the day Iggy finally spoke up. "I _think_ that if I can find the right wires that are being used by the lights and figure out how to put them together, I might be able to make a bomb out of it. It wouldn't be the best but it would be something to work with."

"Good idea. What can I do to help?" I said.

"Just help me get the stupid covers off the lights. They look like they are attached to the ceiling which will make them harder to get off. But lets see, there are eight lights so I should at least be able to make eight bombs if this all works." He had started to think out loud to himself.

"Okay I can do that."

After what seemed like a few hours we had finally got all the covers off the lights. All that I could think of then was _'dang the room is so much lighter now'_which is why I am not in charge of trying to find the wires needed to make a bomb. That reason and the fact that I have no clue on how to make one. But Gazzy seemed to be helping Iggy so I was not needed anyways.

"Got it! I actually got it! I am a genius!" Iggy was almost hopping up and down he was so happy. Gazzy looked the same way!

"Good job guys! Now let's finish planning our escape and then make it happen. No more nights in this room for us!" I gave each of them a high five and then we sat down to plan.

_**MAX POV:**_

Nudge, Angel, Light, and myself had just decided on an escape plan when we heard the first _BOOM_! That had to be the work of Gazzy and Iggy. No one else I knew that would be in this place would be able to blow something up with that much force. I looked around to see two very happy smiling bird kids looking at me.

"I guess that was our sign to start our plan." I told them. "Angel do your thing."

"Only one guard in the hallway and now he is very sleepy and falling into a deep sleep. He wont be a problem anymore. And...WAIT! I can hear Gazzys thoughts! They are coming down the hallway! All three of them!" Wow Angel is helpful.

"Perfect. Nudge now!" At that moment she hit the door as hard as she could close to the bottom while I hit it as hard as I could close to the top feet first. The door got a dent but that's all it did. "Again!" We hit it again making the dent bigger. This was taking too much time! We needed to get out now! Right when I was about to hit it again I heard Fangs voice through the door.

"Max! Nudge! Angel! Get down away from the door! Now!" So with that warning we all dived for the farthest wall and covered our heads awaiting the bomb to explode in the hallway.

Pieces of the wall flew everywhere. But where the door and part of the wall used to be stood Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

"Let's get out of here! Now!" He yelled at us. Alarms were going off now.

"We are about to have company! Get ready for it!" Once again, Angel was very helpful. At that moment I truly realized how great it is that she can read minds- as long as its not my mind she is reading.

_Okay there you go Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment with your guess of who is coming at them in the hall!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Dear Readers, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever. I have been super duper busy trying to keep my life together because its horrible right now. Okay enough about me. Here is the next chapter for anybody who cares about my little story. Hopefully a few people care or else I would be really sad..._

**MAX POV:**

"How many Angel?" I never know what to expect when she says 'get ready we are about to have company'. Is it going to be more robots? Erasers somehow? Whitecoats wanting to kill us? Other mutant freaks that are programmed to hurt us? What is coming?

"Just one. But Max, your were right about her. She is..." Angel sounded like I was going to hate what she had to say so she was saying it so slow but we didn't have time for that. We had to prepare for attack.

"What she? Who was I right about?" I snapped.

"Brigid. She has been working with them all along. While we were in Antarctica, she was helping Bryan and Sue-Ann on the Wendy K. pass our information to those evil scumbags. And Ffang.." For a while she sounded like Nudge, talking incredibly fast but what did she have to say to Fang that had her scared? She turned to face Fang. "Fang, one of her main missions was to kill you. She was only acting when she was flirting with you. She wanted to get you alone to kill you. I'm sorry." WHAT? Well this has me in a mutual point.

Good things: Briged did not like Fang, she was only trying to do her job, and I was about to get my chance to end her today

Bad things: Briged wanted to kill Fang, Fang had liked Brigid (why else would Angel have said 'sorry'?), Briged was still trying to kill Fang and complete her job.

Bad things win. This was a BAD situation. "Okay flock, listen, Fang and I have the most hatred towards Briged right now so let us take her but if for some reason she starts winning or if more _THINGS_ show up, jump in and help. Got it?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. Good. After a look at Fang, I new that I was going to let him do most of the fighting because he had a lot of pain built up about the girl. I was just going to get in enough hits for myself to make me happy.

"Fang so nice to see you again. So nice to see all of you again." Angel just had to be right and Briged just had to turn the corner right then wearing one of those stupid while lab coats, looking like the traitor that she is. "Don't you like my new work outfit? I left the CSM group after you were all captured and brought here. I just couldn't wait to see you!" Her way of saying this was making me want to puke.

"What do you want Briged? If nothing, which that is how it is sounding, please step to the side and let us leave and we will only knock you out." I was not going to play her little game. I was going to get my flock out of there safely with her either unconscious or dead, I didn't care which way, before reinforcements showed up and out-numbered us and we would actually all have to fight.

"Oh Max! Why do you have to be that way? You could stay here and be so happy.."

"Yes being stuck in a DOG cage or locked in a cell block makes me so happy! I just can't hide it!" Dang. I loved my sarcasm but she just had enough nerve to ignore me. Oh no! She was not going to get away with that!

"..here. Of course, that only applies to the girls though. Gazzy, you have problems inside you and for that you are a mistake. You need to be taken to another building for treatment. Iggy, you too. You can't see and that needs to be fixed." Angel had already told me how Iggy had gotten his eyesight back before the guy's blew the door open. But of course Briged did not have this information. "Your last surgery was to get your eyes ready for fixing. You will not be allowed to be with the girls until you can actually help them. You are like a small child when your with them now. Always having to be looked after and cared for. Always relying on them to lead you in the right direction. You are holding them down right now." How dare she put Iggy down like that? I'm going to claw her eyes out! "And Fang. You will not be going with the other two boys or with the girls. You will be going to another building in which you will have to be completely fixed. Your problems are mentally and physically unlike the other two. You can think quite well on your own but you don't know how to show your emotions. You rarely say what you think and that is a problem. You can't just rely on your mutant disabilities to help out the rest of your flock. They need your brain too and you can't let them use it at the moment. But don't worry, I'll make sure that they fix you up completely."

"You want to know what my brain is saying for me to do right now Briged?" I don't know why she said that he can't show his emotions because his eyes at that moment would have scared Satin back to his hell hole. "It's telling me to do this." His fist made contact with Brigids nose, easily breaking it and making her fall to her knees. Go Fang! Show her what you think about her! Hit her again! "And I do know how to show my emotions. But I CHOOSE to only show them to the people I trust and love. Neither category do you or any other whitecoats fall into. I'm proving right now that I know how to speak my mind. And unless you want me to prove that being a mutant isn't a disability, but a gift, than I recommend that you get up off your knees right now and go tell your boss that you failed your mission. That I am still very alive. And that YOU are the failure that needs to be taken care of." You don't want to make Fang angry. I learned that when I was little. If you make him angry, he will twist everything around into making you think that you are the worst person in the world and that you are worthless. But in this case he just showed Briged what she is. She had it coming, telling him that he was a mistake. Ha! He doesn't put up with stuff said like that!

With that, Brigen stood up and ran to a different hall. "Okay guys, lets get out of here now!" I yelled.

"What about my brother? I'm not leaving him here. They will torture him! They will probably even kill him for what you just did! We have to go get him! You said that you would help me get Koda!"

Fang seemed to just notice Light. "Who are you?" He asked staring at her like he was trying to remember something.

I'm Light. Max told me that she would help me and Koda. Stop looking at me like that. You guys helped me, Koda, and some others escape in New York. Please. I will leave and not bother you anymore if you help me find Koda. I just need him safe in my arms again. He's so small and has already been through so much pain. Please. I'm begging you. I will do whatever you want." She was on the verge of crying.

"Okay. I will give it 10 minutes. 10 minutes to save him or we are out. Now, do you know where they would be keeping him?" I couldn't just leave him here. What if I was Light and it was Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, or Fang being kept away from me and I had the chance to leave safely but had to leave them behind? I would go insane. Well, more insane.

"Thank you!" She ran over and gave me a quick hug. "Follow me! Or if you don't trust me, then you can lead. But I'm pretty sure that he is still in the large room in a cage. There are only a few of us in there so it shouldn't be hard to find him!"

"Lead the way." I was wary to follow because I didn't know this girl very well and I could tell that Fang was even more against it than myself but I couldn't chance having Koda being stuck here. To be safe than sorry, I told angel a message to pass on to the rest of the flock. _ANGEL, TELL EVERYONE ELSE TO BE ON GUARD. BE READY TO START FIGHTING AT ANY MOMENT. BE READY._

_There you go. This chapter is up. And I already have the next chapter typed but I will not upload it until I have..ummm 10 reviews. And I don't even care if all the reviews are from one reader! I just need proof that SOMEBODY likes this story. Thank you always for reading and please don't forget that reviews make me happy! Oh and I still want names for the chapters becaues 'chapter 1, chapter 2..' is soo boring to look at! Please leave a review with your ideas for them!_


	9. AUTHORS NOTE NOT SORRY

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I would say i'm sorry for this, but i'm not. All I asked for was three tiny little reviews that I didn't even care what they said..they could have just been a frowny face and I would have been okay with it. But nothing! *_deep breaths_* okay so now I think that nobody likes this little story of mine so NOTHING will be posted until the little comment thing says 10 reviews. So if that never happens then I guess this story is over even though I really don't want it to be :( and no I dont feel sorry for those of you reading this and going "but I like this story" because if you did than you would review. So sorry if i'm being too harsh for you. **

**BUT if this is the end of this story and some of you just want to make me happy, I am about to post a new story here. That's all I have to say now. Hopefully I will get to say more in the future and continue this story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay..sorry about that last AUTHORS NOTE...I was just really having a bad week and I got onto fanfiction and nobody had commented for a LONG time and it just took up the last bit of self control I had. Thank you so much to lillypad22, Lisa111, maria, Mego225, BookWormS28, and allenfan for the very nice comments! You helped raise my spirits! Anyways, now onward with the story!**  
**DISCLAIMER: yeah. I dont even own a car...**

MAX POV

So there we were. Just halfway trusting Light into not leading us into a trap. It felt weird knowing that I wasn't the one making the calls right now. Fang must have somehow knew this because right at that moment, his hand brushed mine and suddenly I felt much calmer. I turned my head and gave him a small smile and then turned my focus back in front of me, trying to clear my head. This was no the time to be getting all distracted by Fang.

"Sharp left in 5 steps!" Light ordered us.

Because of the fact that I was still trying to get over the fact that I was being bossed around, even though I agreed to it, I almost turned right instead of left, therefore almost running smack dab into a group of whitecoats facing the other way looking for us.

"Run faster!" I yelled, not caring if the whitecoats heard me. They would have seen us anyway. And besides I was 99 percent sure that we could outrun them without a problem. Oh, how what fun it is to run away from idiotic people every day! Though it never gets tiring or boring, I would defiantly prefer NOT to run away from them EVERY SINGLE day of the week. Though of course I would never not want to not run away from them and get caught. Again. Wait was that right? 'Never not want to not run'? Sure, it sounds fine to me. Anyways we all started spring down the hallway after Light, who seemed to be going faster and faster.

"Just a few more steps! I'm going to try to grab his cage and open it in one movement! Or at least grab it and keep going! Watch my back! And please, _please _grab him if I miss!" Light sounded so...not light. She sounded like all of the emotions she was feeling at that moment were weighing her down. Yes, it was her bossing me around again and I did not like that part, but I would not let Koda be trapped here and have Light be free, out in the open, save and away from here. I knew it was bad of me but at that moment, I decided that if for some reason we could not get Koda, I would make Light stay here too. Yes, I know that makes me seem heartless but..he needed her with him more way more than we needed her with us. But at that same time, how much help would she be if she was stuck in a cage, able to do nothing to get out? So that left one option. Koda was going to get out of here with us. No other option. By the time I had reached this decision, Light had reached Koda's cage. She screamed for him to get ready and to be ready to jump out immediately when she opened the door but he did not move. His eyes were closed and he had a really big bruise on the side of his head.

"Koda! Wake up! Koda, i'm sorry but we don't have time right now! Please, just this once, suck up the pain and move, MOVE, _MOVE!" _Thankfully he stirred a little bit. Light yanked the door open but couldn't slow down enough to grab him. So I reached down to get him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend of Light's. I'm one of the good guys here," I said trying to give a reassuring smile to him. He didn't answer so I reached in and grabbed him and once I had him in my arms, he let out a piercing scream that lingered in my ears for a while.

"Koda! None of that right now! She is helping _me!_So stop with the screaming and be good please!" Light snapped at Koda. One more hallway to pass and then there was a giant window that we could break and get out of thanks to our super handy wings. I was behind everyone because I was the one who stopped and got Koda. Halfway while i was passing by that last hallway, i _tripped_! I normally never just _trip!_Angel was right in front of me and read my mind while I was falling and caught Koda when I tossed him to her. For some reason she looked scared. I looked down and saw my ankles tangled up in some wire. Crap. I did not have time for this. I looked back and saw that the whitecoats were almost at us.

"Angel run!" I yelled at her. Still looking terrified, she turned and took off through the already broken window. I felt a breath on the back of my neck and turned my head ready to defend myself.

"Hello Max. So good to see you here and well again." Jeb. He could never just _leave me alone! _

"Jeb, what brings you here on this oh so fine day in hellish land?" If he paid attention to me, my flock could get away and then at least they will be safe. Slightly turning my head, I could see that Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Light, and Angel with Koda were already way up in the air, just dots in the clear blue sky. Only Fang lingered so close. _Go!_ I thought. _Go and take care of the flock! come back for me later! I will be fine I will hold my own!_ Somehow he understood this all in the expression in my eyes and turned to join the rest of the flock. I was surrounded.

"Maximum, I will be talking to you in a few hours. After the...medicine wears off." And with that little happy note I felt a stab in the back of my neck and then all I saw was darkness. My last thought while conscious being _I'm stuck here and my flock had just left me. They didn't even try to help me. But at least they are with Fang._

**There ya goes. The next chapter that I was so glad to write and put up here! Please read and review! Oh and i'm still looking for names for the chapters so leave your ideas for those in a review too please! love you all!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Well for those who truly care about my little story that I a having sooo much fun writing, here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to fanfiction. This is where people who do NOT own the books write what they like about books that they like **

Fang POV:

How could I allow myself to just leave her like that? Caught and alone? I am so going to get screamed at for letting this happen. But what is done is the past and now my main priority is to check up on the rest of the flock and then figure out what our next move is going to be. I catch a glimpse of Angel's wings and start flying that way knowing that she is probably following the others to a safe spot. I fly as fast as possible so that I would reach them faster and we could put our minds together for the next move quicker. When I was finally in hearing distance of Angel I scream, "Angel! For gods sake please slow down and let me catch up to you!"

Hearing my voice, either in her mind or out loud not really sure which, she turns her head, spots me, and smiles and slows down just slightly.  
"What? Having trouble keeping up with us little kids old guy?" With that comment I somehow went faster and barely stopped myself from hitting her.

"Yes I am old." I said teasingly and lightly hit her leg. "Now can we please stop and reorganize and figure out what the heck to do? You might have realized it but Max isn't with us right now."

"Yeah I saw her get caught." Her eyes met mine. "And then I saw how you did nothing to help her."

"Angel there was nothing I could do. If I would have went back in there both of us would be captured right now with nobody out here to watch out for you kids." During this little conversation we met up with the rest of the flock. "Hey everyone! Mountains over there! Follow me!" I looked around and then realized what was wrong. "Where are Light and Koda?"

Gazzy was the first to answer me by pointing down. Light was flying so low that she was almost hitting the ground.

"Light started freaking out because she thought that the scientists would send something after us and she wasn't able to keep up with us at this altitude so she dropped down there so we have just been going her speed and following her up here so we will be able to see if she needs any help or anything. Also we can see if anything is coming for us a little farther by being up here you know because there is nothing to stop our view and.."

"Nudge! I thought that we told you to hush after you went on and on about what color you wanted to paint your nails the next time you would have the chance! Shut up now!" Iggy said. Nudge made a face at him and he replied back with, "And no making faces when I say that because even though you still might be getting used it, I can _see _when you do that now."

"Guys! Focus! I'm going to go tell Light to follow us and when I get back up here there will be no more fighting. Understand?" They all nodded there heads yes and without really believing them I went down to tell Light what was going to happen. Dang. I hate being put as the leader. This was going to be a very long day.

MAX POV:

Suppose you woke up and your wrists and ankles were tied down and a bright light was shining directly over your head and you saw a glimpse of a person staring from you to your left. How would you react to that? Well if your anything like me you might have reacted like I did.

I tried kicking, hoping that whatever was holding my ankles down was not very strong and hoping that I could break it. When that did not work, I turned my head to see who was standing there waiting very nicely to make my life even worse than it was already.

Only seeing one person out of the corner of my eye, I was kind of shocked when I turned my head and saw two somebodies standing there. "Jeb. Brigid. So great to see you both healthy and well. How has life been? Anything new happened in the world destruction group lately?" Neither one of them looked like they were appreciating my polite attitude. "So I see that you don't want to talk about any new news. Okay I'm fine with that. Want to hear how my day has been going today? It's a really interesting story that just so happens to have both of you starring in it."

"Be quiet Max. Your words will get you nowhere except in more trouble. But good for you, you wont be killed right now because we ended up with you and not the person that we were really after. So until Fang shows up to try and saves you but is then captured by you, you are safe and not in any danger as long as you follow the rules. And because that both of us know how well you follow rules we have made up a new system of teaching them to you. It's called the shock order. Every time that you misbehave you will get shocked. The shocks will start off kind of dull but the more times I press this button, the harder the shock will be. Oh, and we attached the shock stick to your back so that even when you are not strapped down we can still control you and you cannot get free because it knows where you are and are not allowed so if you go somewhere you are not allowed it will shock you so hard that you will pass out and possibly die from it." Brigid knows how to make every conversation so welcoming doesn't she?

**Hmmm...somewhat of a cliffy here! Wonder how it goes...What did you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Wanted Barney to make an appearance? Let me know by leaving a comment! And please tell me what I can work on! I am always trying to improve my writings! Oh and sorry that Max didn't have a huge role in this chapter..I was trying to figure out what was happening to her and instead of making this a super long chapter I decided to break it into two chapters! As always, thank you soo very much for reading :)**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE- WOW THIS IS OLD!

Pretty much what the title says. I had completely forgotten about this story until I logged into my old email account to find an old email a friend had sent me. Now the question is, do I continue this story? Or just let it be dead like so many other fanfictions...I guess the more important question is if I were to start writing and updating this story again, would anyone read it? I would continue this story still based from the same time I started it- so before we read Fang, Angel, and Nevermore. Let me know. Continue or not to continue?


End file.
